


Green Beanie

by CaptainVirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moir Family - Freeform, Virtue Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVirtue/pseuds/CaptainVirtue
Summary: Because the first time Tessa and Scott looked at each other for the first time was long before they had thought.





	Green Beanie

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked on this, I hope you enjoy this little fluff fest.

**May 17th, 1989**

 

At one year and eight months old, Scott’s little world might be limited, but _boy_ , he completely loves to find new things to add to it. New flavours, new toys, new flowers, and new dogs he hasn’t seen before. He loves to walk wherever his little legs will take him, to marvel in everything mom, or dad, or his brothers have to show him.

 

But today? Nothing is being added to his world today, and he’s _bored_. He’s confined to his dad’s arms, so the only thing to do is looking around endlessly to find something interesting, with little results. 

 

The room he is in with his dad and his brother is light blue, decorated with a monkey and a tree, although that doesn’t keep him entertained for long. There are other people here, but he already looked at them for the _longest time_. The most entertaining people are a grandma with two redhead boys and a little girl, and Scott wonders where their mommy is. Perhaps she’s taking another kid elsewhere in the place to get checked, like his mommy is. He doesn’t understands what happened, he only knows their family time (in the city) got interrupted when Danny screamed in pain, and they had to drive to the hospital (he doesn’t know what that is) to get his arm checked (that’s what dad had said).

 

He has had enough of seeing them, thought, and so he decides to scoop out his dad’s arms onto the floor and walk a little. His dad lets him and walks behind him in case he falls (happens too often) as he tells Charlie to not move from where he is with his comic book. He walks towards the corridor as one very, very tall man walks towards the grandma and the kids to say “She’s here! She’s beautiful and very healthy. We should be able to see her soon. Excited to meet your little sister, Jordan?”, but Scott doesn’t get to find out if Jordan is excited or not, because he keeps walking as fast as his little legs will allow. There’s a corner not far away, and he’s determinate to find out what’s beyond.

 

After walking for what seems forever (in reality it was just a few minutes), and after he conquered the corner, Scott stops and looks above. There’s a big glass, but what has him curious are the little sounds that seem to come from behind it. He just really needs to find out. The only way to do so is turning to look at his dad and say in his most sweet voice “Dada up?” while pointing at the glass, hoping he will understand he wants to take a look in there.

 

“Do you want to see the babies, my boy?”, babies? Scott knows he’s often called a baby by his nana, and mom, and basically everyone else, but he doesn’t think that behind the glass will be more like him. He’s right. Behind the glass there are a lot of little things, but they look nothing like him. They have little faces, are all pink, some are quiet, and some are crying, some have blue beanies, and others pink. Scott doesn’t know where to look.

 

Until he sees it. The tiniest baby, in the right corner of the room, on the front row. This baby is special because the beanie isn’t blue or pink, but green. The colour of the flowers and plants Scott loves oh so much. “Baby?”, he says to his father, not taking his eyes off the little green baby, and pointing at it with his little finger. His dad moves closer to where the baby is, so Scott can see this baby isn’t crying or sleeping, but moving the little fingers around and looking at the left.

 

Joe Moir reads for the first time the name _Tessa Virtue_ that’s written on the plastic crib. “Her name is Tessa. Can you say that, Scottie? Tes-sa”, and so Scott tries, _he really does_ , but all it comes is a very loud “Tess!” as he places his little hand over the glass, as if to touch her. In that very moment, the green baby, _Tessa_ , looks up and her little eyes find Scott’s for the very first time. 

 

At one year and eight months old, Scott’s little world might be limited, but as he looks into the green baby’s eyes, into Tess’ eyes, he feels as thought his little world grew as big as the sun.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**May 17th, 2020**

 

At thirty one years old, Tessa is sure of a few things: she loves her family more than anything, she would trade everything she owns for all the chocolate in the world, the best decision she ever made was to turn down the national ballet so she could continue skating with Scott (who she also loves more than anything in the _whole wide world_ ), and she dislikes it when things are a mess. Tessa _hates_ it when it’s her house that’s a mess. But today? Today she _loves_ it.

 

The Virtues and the Moirs have come together to celebrate her birthday, and she is loving every minute of it. There are children running, beverages everywhere, food here and there. Multiple conversations, laugher, and all of it makes her feel like _home_.

 

She also feels a bit desperate to cut her cake (it’s clear she can’t never get enough chocolate in every form there is), but she is rather content listening to Danny’s story about that one time he broke his arm, about thirty years ago. Trust the Moir brothers to have gotten (and still getting, despite their ages) in all kinds of trouble.

 

It’s just when he’s talking about spending their family time in London at a hospital, when Joe Moir lets out the biggest gasp Tessa has ever heard (she might be exaggerating, but it truly feels like it), Everyone turns to look at him, but he’s only looking at Tessa.

 

“Tessa Virtue”, he says in a voice full of awe, as though he hasn’t spent the last twenty two years listening to it, right next to his son’s name. “Tess”, this time, he says it as though it’s the most precious sound he’s ever heard.

 

Tessa wants to reply, she really does, but there’s something about the way Joe is looking at her, and saying her name, that has left her speechless. As if he knew she can’t talk, Scott comes to rescue her (as always). “Dad? Are you okay?”, Tessa can see the amusement in Scott’s eyes, and she swears he almost looks nine again.

 

Everyone in the room have gone silent. Even the kids (some of them), are waiting for their grandpa Joe (Poppy calls him that too, thank you very much) to speak. Tessa feels as thought what Joe has to say is life changing.

 

“I cannot believe I forgot about this. How could I forget it? Even after the pictures, I didn’t remember it”, he starts, and Charlie asks his dad what did he forget, but Tessa is sure Joe didn’t hear his son talking. “When we took Danny to the hospital to get his arm checked, I was in the waiting room with Charlie and Scott. Scottie, you were so little, not two years old yet. I remember there was a family in front of us. A grandmother, with two boys and a little girl”, he makes a pause to look at Kevin (who’s sitting next to his wife), Casey (who was just showing Charlie a video of Poppy during her latest skating lesson), and Jordan, (who’s sitting on the floor helping Charlotte dress her barbie dolls as fashionable as possible). All three of them look properly confused, and that’s exactly how Tessa feels.

 

But before she can ask, Joe continues his tale, this time looking at Scott. “You were getting bored, and decided to explore the place. We ended right in front the hospital nursery. When I picked up to see the babies, you were fascinated by one in particular. A baby with a green beanie”. This time, two more gasps can be heard. One from Kate Virtue, who looks on the verge of crying. The second (and loudest) is from Tessa. If Joe is saying what she thinks he’s saying, every person who doesn’t believe in _destiny_ can come talk to her, and she’ll tell them they’re wrong.

 

Joe seems too pleased to see most of the adults beginning to understand where this is going. They all have seen pictures of a new born Tessa in her green beanie, after all. Scott is the only one who still looks confused. And no, it’s not because he hasn’t seen those pictures (if anything, he’s the one who has seen them the most). But if Joe knows his son enough (he does), he knows it’s because Scott believes where this is going to be impossible, too wonderful to be true (honestly, after all him and Tessa have been through, he should know by now _nothing_ is impossible). 

 

“I told you to repeat Tessa’s name, but all you could say was ‘Tess’. Then you looked at little Tessa, and she looked back at you. That was the very first time you two looked at each other.”

 

Tessa can hear multiple “aww” from Jordan and their brothers’ wives, tearful laughs that definitely belong to their mothers, and the already inevitable teasing coming from their brothers, but she can’t focus on any of that, not really. 

 

Her whole focus is on Scott. On her best friend, her skating and business partner. On her _husband_ (after all the ups and downs, all the smiles and tears, all those years, all the love, they had gotten married last February, and the novelty of calling him _that_ hasn’t worn off). All she can see is that beautiful smile of his, the one that seems to be reserved just for her. She can only see the tears in his eyes, those who see, to be telling her right now “See, kiddo? It was always meant to be”. Those eyes that found hers long before she thought.

 

At thirty one years old, Tessa is sure of one more thing: that those hazel eyes will always find hers, no matter how old she is, if she’s 40, or 87, as they’ve been doing for exactly thirty one years. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way here, I hope you enjoyed it, and I also apologise for any mistakes this could have.


End file.
